Ice and Fire, Fire and Ice
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU-ish. They didn't really know why, but they saw each other this way.


**Author note: I don't own Yakitate! Japan. Nor do I own Meister or Sophie Kirisaki.**

**I don't really know how I came up with this drabblish-oneshot, to be honest...I was thinking of fire and ice and then they just kind of got into the picture.**

**Warning: AU-ish? Possible spoilers?**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Ice and Fire, Fire and Ice**_

* * *

They didn't really know why, but they saw each other this way.

Sylvan was the ice.

Sophie was the fire.

That was how they saw each other. Ice and fire were never meant to be close to each other, otherwise the fire will melt the ice.

Sophie always saw her brother as someone who had to keep a constant control of his emotions; bottle them all up and let it go later. Sylvan was always like that, even before he wore the titanium mask and clothes that gave him the appearance of Pantasia's General Manager, Meister Kirisaki. He always seemed to have an aura of complete calm; of complete silence, and that sort of aura felt odd to her.

Sylvan always saw his sister as someone fiery. She was always upfront and honest about issues concerning herself, the Kaysers having all this business booming while she didn't have even half as much, _Father... _She was always like that, from the time she was a little kid to now, being the independent young woman she is. She always had an aura that wasn't completely calm; she was always up to something in her mind, and he felt slightly disturbed by such an aura.

He liked one thing, she didn't, and vice versa. That was always the case in most situations. Of course, they could agree on something sometimes, but it wasn't easy to shape such an agreement. It was almost as if they really were polar opposites.

She liked playing practical pranks and stuff like that (such as stealing Kawachi's wallet that one time). He never really was too interested, and used his spare time to see to the deck of flying cards, the coins appearing behind one's ear, and even levitating small objects at his whim (and those skills led to him being able to summon any bird's plumage from behind his mask).

He never understood how Sophie could bear the hot, hot weather. He would much rather be reading in an air-conditioned space than boil in the sweltering humidity of summer, not to mention that she would willingly go out and suntan (without sunscreen!) and barely get burned.

She never really got how Sylvan was fine with the cold, cold weather. She would rather be beside the fireplace and drinking hot cocoa, not to mention that her brother sometimes wore a tank top on cold days (not as cold as winter, though) back then.

Both of them knew they were opposites of each other in such ways, but...Why? It didn't really make sense.

* * *

When they became adults, they started dreaming. Their views of fire and ice in each other seemed to become more...Literal in those visions.

* * *

Sophie dreamt of ice, dreamt of snowflakes swirling around her as she trudged through soft, powdery snow that now tried to cling to her. The only thing was, the snow kept melting wherever she stepped, and eventually she would realize that her body was emannating fire. She didn't know what to do about it, but then she looked up and saw her brother.

He would be standing there as snowflakes swirled about him and clung to his eyelashes and long, pale blond hair. His light blue eyes looked as if they were completely frozen by the icy surroundings, and he wore such long, loose robes (short enough so he wouldn't trip, of course, and loose enough so that it looked like it fit properly) of white, of light blue, maybe a bit of cream colour as well...

His eyes would widen as soon as he saw her, and he would start to say something-

And then she would wake up.

* * *

Sylvan dreamt of flickering flames, of lava spewing up from the ground unexpectedly as he wiped sweat off his forehead. It was weird, though...Every step he took, ice would form on the hot, hot surface he walked on, before melting from the intense heat. He would eventually realize that he was quite literally icy, from head to toe. He didn't know what to do about it, but then he looked up and saw his sister.

She would be standing there, not minding lava splash onto her and possibly clinging onto her tight, short clothing attire (but long and tight enough to the point that it was modest, of course) of black, red, grey... Her light blue eyes seemed different than his, with fire burning brightly in the irises.

Her eyes widened as soon as she saw him, and she would start to say something...

And then he would wake up.

* * *

One thing they knew about this...

This was completely weird, and strange, and who knows what the heck they might have been imagining.

All they knew was that Sophie was the fire, and Sylvan was the ice, and who knows? Maybe they really were meant to be what they saw each other as.

Ice and fire were never meant to be close to each other, but...

The two still being close to each other, despite their differences, defied that logic.


End file.
